Your Gravity
by bamboo72498
Summary: The 17x11 Tiva-filled ending we should have gotten.


**A/N: Here is my take on the ending we should have gotten. A little sappy, and little funny, and a whole bunch of fluff. Title and lyrics are from a song of the same name from a band called 'The Workday Release'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Come tomorrow_  
_I'll be on my way back home_  
_And looking down upon your face_  
_Come tomorrow_  
_I'll depart the great unknown_  
_And safely fall fast asleep_  
_Within your arms, your gravity_

She follows Jimmy to the elevator, taking one last look around while he pushes the call button. The bright orange walls, the pods of desks, the skylight, the giant window; she tried to memorize it all. Though it wasn't like she couldn't come back and see it again, but still.

The ding of the elevator car arriving has her turning and stopping short as Gibbs hurries out, looking behind himself

"Good, thought I missed you," he says to her.

"We were just leaving," she says, taking note of Jimmy holding the door for her.

Gibbs shakes his head, holding up a finger. "Not yet, there's one more thing."

"You hate goodbye's," Ziva comments, shaking her head.

"This is not a 'goodbye', Ziver," Gibbs says. He looks to Jimmy again, silently telling him to step aside.

"We'll see you soon," Ziva says, trying not to cry, hugging Gibbs as a cover for her emotions.

"Soon. Take care of yourself and your family, okay?" She doesn't see him smile, doesn't know he's counting down the seconds.

"Ima." The word is said in almost a question as if the person behind it isn't quite sure the person they're talking to is that person.

Ziva freezes, pulls away from him, confusion and shock crossing her face. She's about to ask when the little voice starts again.

"Ima!" Now the little girl is positive; she knew it was her mom in front of her.

Ziva all but pushes Gibbs aside, but neither mother nor daughter move. They hesitate mere steps from each other, each studying the other.

Tick

tock

Tick

Three seconds for daughter to finally see her mother after years apart; the pretty necklace still around her neck. Three seconds for mother to realize that pictures truly don't capture how beautiful and big Tali had become.

"Tali," Ziva's watery whisper breaks the momentary silence. Tali takes the few steps to her mom, hugging her the second she can. Ziva kneels and wraps her daughter in her arms. "Oh, hello, my love." Tali doesn't let her go for a long while; her little hands gripping Ziva's shirt, curling into her hair, and finally finding the necklace.

"Was this a good surprise?" Tali eventually asks her.

Ziva laughs, "The best surprise. You fooled me." Talk laughs gleefully, and it's the best sound Ziva has heard in a long while. She sees the gaps in Tali's smile and is hit once again with the pain of not being there for her daughter's first lost tooth. "I am so glad you're here."

"Daddy said we had to sneaky, make it look like we were still at home so you didn't think we were coming," Tali explains, showing her DiNozzo side. "Uncle Jimmy helped."

"Your uncle is a very good secret keeper," Ziva says, standing, taking hold of Tali's hand.

"You were supposed to see them when we got downstairs," Jimmy confesses. "I figured it was more private than here."

Ziva freezes, fully comprehending what Jimm had just said. 'Them'. "Tali, where is your Abba?" Ziva asks her daughter.

"Weeellll," Tali starts, "Daddy was on the phone with Uncle Jimmy telling him we were ready for you to come see us. And then Boss came outside and told Daddy that he has to stay downstairs and that me and him were gonna come get you. He wanted me to see you first."

"Where is he?"

"Probably on his way up right about now," Gibbs answers, and a few seconds later, the elevator arrives again. When the doors open, Tony is there and he fakes seeing them as he rushes right towards Ellie's desk.

"Agent Bishop, I'd like to report a missing child. My daughter, she's six. An older gentleman took her right from my car!" Everyone around suppressed groans and eye rolls as Tony chewed the scenery; he was milking the joke for all it was worth.

"Well, Sir," Ellie starts, slightly confused and taken aback. "I can start a report for you if you'd like."

"Daddy! I'm over here!" Tali shouts, obviously in on the joke. She jumps up and down, waving her arms until Tony notices her.

"Oh my gosh! Tali! There you are! You scared me! You know you're not supposed to talk to strangers," he says jogging over and hugging Tali.

"Tony, I-," Ziva starts.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Tony says, meeting her eyes, "for taking care of my daughter. Her mom would be heartbroken if something happened to her."

"No need for thanks," Ziva replies, confused, but playing along. "She's an amazing girl. You certainly did a wonderful job raising her."

"Just did what I thought her mom would do. Loved her, kept her safe." She can see the change in his eyes; how they soften as if he's telling her a secret. "Anyway, thank you." Tony holds out a hand, which Ziva takes. His hand feels just like she remembered; the same calluses on his fingers and palm, the same warm weight that always anchored her to the world and not her mind.

In one swift movement, almost like a dance move, Tony tugs on her arm and pulls Ziva closer to him; his act instantly dropped. With one hand occupied, the other goes tentatively to her shoulder, brushing her hair back. "I've been fighting for you."

"I know," Ziva whispers, "I'm done. I want to come home. With you. With Tali. I want to come home."

"I know you've been hurt," he traces her arm down to the scar on her wrist. "And I know it's going to be hard to heal those wounds. But we'll be here for you. We're gonna fight together."

Ziva nods, suddenly emotional, knowing even if she could speak, they wouldn't come out coherently. She lets go of his hand, laying both of hers on his face, cupping his jaw with her thumbs, leaning in so their foreheads touch.

Their first kiss is light, both of them not knowing yet how far they can take things. But after a breath, they kiss again, deeper this time.

They were safe; the monsters were gone.

Both of their hearts were whole again.

As if they were back in that orchard in Israel, Tony and Ziva stand together, foreheads touching with the world spinning around them, their complete attention on each other and their combined energy.

Tali squeezes between them and Ziva drops one of her hands to hug her daughter close. "I love you," Ziva says to both of them. Her words spark a thought in his mind because as soon as Ziva says them, Tony is whipping back around to face the rest of their team.

"You, New Guy," he directs towards Torres, "Don't be a wuss. Tell her. McGee, hit him for me." Tim, happily, steps up and smacks Nick on the back of his head. Sure, it was an old joke, and slightly juvenile, but it felt good. "Thank you," Tony nods to his friend, "now, my family and I are going home. Don't let the place get blown up again." The takes Tali's hand, wraps his other arm around Ziva's shoulders, and the three of them step back onto the elevator.

When the doors close, and the reunited family is gone, the team collects their things to head home themselves.

"Did he say 'not to let this place get blown up again'?" Nick asks.

"Yeah," Gibbs and McGee reply, not looking up from their bags.

"What happened the first time?"

"It's a long story," McGee answers, walking out with Nick. "Maybe one day you'll hear it."


End file.
